1. Field
Embodiments relate to the management of foreground and background processes in a storage controller.
2. Background
A storage controller may control access to storage for one or more host computational devices that may be coupled to the storage controller over a network. A storage management application that executes in the storage controller may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, direct access storage devices (DASD), etc., that are coupled to the storage controller. A host may send Input/Output (I/O) commands to the storage controller and the storage controller may execute the I/O commands to read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices.
A boot disk is a removable digital data storage medium from which the storage controller may load and boot an operating system and/or other programs. In the event of a power failure or certain types of shutdown of the storage controller, the storage controller loads and boots the operating system and the programs from the boot disk, in an attempt to restore the storage controller and associated components to the configuration prior to the power failure or the shutdown.